


Of Injuries And Memories

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: Things We Cannot Undo [3]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: Bravely Ship Week Day 6 Prompt used: InjuryAfter a run-in with too many Ice Golems, Geist has to attend to Kamiizumi's injuries. Unfortunately (or fortunately) this involves some disrobing on Kamiizumi's part, and Geist gets not just the opportunity to see the Swordmaster completely disrobed, but also a look at part of Kamiizumi's past.





	Of Injuries And Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I do not own Bravely Default/Bravely Second, nor do I own
> 
> So, I'm writing this fanfic specifically for Day 6 of Bravely Ship Week. I wanted to get this one done first, though, because I had more muse to write this one out of all the others I have planned. XD I hope you enjoy reading it!
> 
> Warning: Takes place post-Bravely Second, therefore beware of spoilers, a headcanon or two thrown in regarding Kamiizumi, non-sexual undressing, non-graphic nudity, possibly risqué moments in the fic due to brief dialogue about sex, established GeistxKamiizumi

_**Of Injuries and Memories** _

_Bravely Ship Week Day 6 Prompt used:_ _**Injury** _

Summary: After a run-in with too many Ice Golems, Geist has to attend to Kamiizumi's injuries. Unfortunately (or fortunately) this involves some disrobing on Kamiizumi's part, and Geist gets not just the opportunity to see the Swordmaster completely disrobed, but also a look at part of Kamiizumi's past.

* * *

"You really didn't need to do that, Nobutsuna."

Kamiizumi gazed wearily up at Geist, using his spare hand to wipe his forehead. Wincing as he pulled it away to see some blood, he then finally spoke.

"Do  _what_  exactly, Geist?"

The Exorcist huffed, giving him a look as they both half-limped their way into Eternia City. "You guarded me from nearly every single attack from every Ice-Golem that we faced this afternoon. I should remind you, Nobutsuna, that  _I_  am able to  _"Undo"_  my injuries.  **You**  can only rely on potions and bandages—which  _you forgot to bring._  Next time, let me heal you during battle."

"Given that there were many Ice-Golems going against us all at once," The Swordmaster weakly argued, "We didn't quite have enough time to heal in-between all the attacks."

"Nobutsuna, please."

"Alright." He managed, seeing Geist's brief glare. "I'm sorry."

The Exorcist sighed, looking him up and down. "You're welcome. And you should also apologize to your poor body for letting it take all these beatings before I had a chance to heal them. And apologize to your clothes, if you want to, given that it's all hanging off you at this rate. I honestly didn't think it would end up getting  _this_  bad."

Geist and Kamiizumi had earlier today been alerted by Edea to gather some of the Eternian forces and chase off some Ice-Golems gone rogue.

The two asterisk bearers, unfortunately, got separated from the group due to the snowy weather getting temporarily worse, and when their vision cleared they had to go and take out all the Ice Golems by themselves.

That had  _not_  been fun, given that the Swordmaster decided to shield Geist as much as possible. As much as the Exorcist appreciated Kamiizumi's assistance regarding this part of the battle, it didn't help too much from seeing how battered, bruised and sore the other was.

Kamiizumi chuckled slightly, his dark hair all horribly messed up from all the fighting. It was fair to say that both men looked worse for the wear (though Kamiizumi was much worse), really. At least Geist's clothes weren't all ripped up, and he had little to no injuries.

"I'll live." The Swordmaster reassured Geist. "I promise that."

"Good."

* * *

As soon as the two returned home, they were greeted by the sight of Tsubaki. Geist petted the cat quietly, before watching it scamper off to a corner to probably nap some more. Kamiizumi had greeted Tsubaki openly with a "Hello" at least, but given that Kamiizumi was injured he couldn't quite kneel and greet the cat, much to Tsubaki's disappointment. Bismarck, meanwhile, was asleep in another corner, and Revenant and Minette were out of the house at the moment, giving both men the privacy they needed.

As soon as they got to the room they shared, Geist shut the door behind them, seating the Swordmaster onto one of the nearby makeshift beds.

"You need to strip. Completely." The Exorcist managed, feeling his own face flush at such a word being used. "So I can get to all your injuries and undo them."

The kimono was easily discarded onto the ground, after the sash came off of course. The hat was long gone even before they got home (it probably got knocked off his head by a golem and buried in the snow), and he'd lost one of his sandals. The gloves came off next, and Geist soon looked away just before the Swordmaster pulled off his smallclothes and put them aside. Geist, doing his best not to look at him, took out a spare blanket and offered it to the Swordmaster, who awkwardly took it from him and laid down on the mattress, making sure his lower half was covered.

"You  _have_  seen me naked before." Kamiizumi quipped as Geist sat on the ground by the low mattress. "I am fine with you viewing me in my obviously disrobed state."

"I know," Geist managed, trying to keep himself calm as he moved his hands over to Kamiizumi's shoulder, murmuring a quick  _"Undo,"_  "It's just that I fear I'll be a bit too distracted by your apparent nakedness to properly focus my abilities to heal all your wounds."

"Is it because last time this happened," The Swordmaster managed with a slight half-grin as Geist closed up a wound on his chest, "We had sex almost immediately afterwards?"

"Y-you—" Geist felt his face flush as Kamiizumi chuckled weakly. "I can't believe you just  _said_  that."

"It is true, though." The other managed as the Exorcist took a deep breath, moving his hands to the Swordmaster's cheek and casting  _Undo_  on it. "It  _did_ end up happening. And it'll be one of the events I'll find impossible to ever forget." He winced as Geist made  _that Undo_  extra-powerful, the skin sealing itself back together a bit too quickly.

"I agree it'll be impossible to forget." Geist managed, giving him another look, "But just because it happened once doesn't mean it'll happen twice."

"Apologies." The Swordmaster gave him an equally apologetic look. "That was a bit forward of me, I assume."

"It is fine. I know you were simply trying to poke fun into this." The Exorcist moved his hands to undo the injuries sustained on both Kamiizumi's arms. The Swordmaster let a low hum escape his lips, probably trying to distract himself from the pain of the skin stitching itself back together. "I admit, though, it is rather…different."

"Different?" He blinked, looking up at the other. "Do you mean it in a good way, I hope?"

"Yes." Geist allowed a smile to form on his face. "I do mean it in such a way. There were many that told me of how…intimidating and serious you were. And I assumed such as well. But as time passed after we started living together, you seemed…you seemed like you could let go of the world's weight on your shoulders. But now…"

He chuckled slightly, pulling both hands down to Kamiizumi's chest, healing some more scratches and bruises. He could sense the Swordmaster trembling slightly at said touches, and to be honest, Geist found it amusing at times. Yes, Kamiizumi was strong, but Geist knew he was the one that could get him to tremble like that. It was almost an intimate thing, shared between them only, when it came to healing each other's wounds (mostly Geist healing Kamiizumi for all those cases).

"Now you seem like you've let go of all that weight. And that's good."

"You…believe so?" The Exorcist looked towards the Swordmaster's face, seeing a slight smile. "I am glad to hear that."

"Good."

Geist paused, checking Kamiizumi's upper half for injuries. He paused, before lifting the blanket covering the other's lower half to check in case there were any seriously bad injuries there, too.

"What's this?"

Kamiizumi blinked, moving so that he was sitting up slightly. "What is what, Geist?"

"…There's a scar on your left hip." The Exorcist ran his hand along the thin, but somewhat long scar across the other man's bare skin. Part of him had a feeling that it wasn't from the run-in with the Ice Golems. "Where did this come from?"

"Oh, that." Kamiizumi willed himself to sit up, looking to Geist, who looked up at him as he spoke. "I was in amongst Braev's forces that took over Eternia by defeating the Orthodoxy all those years ago. The forces I led specifically had just finished defeating our opponents. We thought we had everyone we could find in that part of Eternia, so we turned to leave. Unfortunately that was when an Orthodoxy archer struck me in the left hip with their arrow."

"Ah. I see." Geist couldn't help but continue running a finger over it. It was interesting, the history behind it. "But why is it so long then? Did the arrow get into you at an angle?"

"No, actually. It was my fault when I pulled it out myself." Kamiizumi chuckled a bit, placing a hand over Geist's on the scar. "I somehow pulled it out the wrong way, and I ended up limping for at least a month afterwards because of my error."

There was a pause. The Swordmaster blinked, before looking down at Geist, whose attention was drawn further to the scar.

"Geist…?"

"Does it still sting?"

That was sudden. "Pardon?"

"The scar." Geist looked up at Kamiizumi. "Does it still hurt sometimes? I could…I could  _'Undo'_  it so that it never happened." He offered.

Kamiizumi had to take the opportunity to think over that for a moment. He'd heard of how the Exorcist had undid that seal on the gates leading to Sagitta Village. Geist could probably get rid of that scar for good, too. But…

"It still stings at times, but…no."

Geist blinked. "No?"

"No. I don't want to get rid of it." Kamiizumi confirmed, looking into the other's eyes. "I think I want to keep it, as a reminder. The past is worth remembering at least."

"I understand." The Exorcist knew that the past was certainly worth remembering, if not dwelling on it forever. Closing his eyes for a moment, he leaned downwards to give the Swordmaster a kiss on the hip, right where the scar was. He could feel Kamiizumi tremble slightly more at the kiss, a gasp elicted from the other's lips, and Geist couldn't help but smile.

"Did you like that?"

"Yes." Kamiizumi chuckled as Geist sat up a bit, the Swordmaster leaning forwards to kiss him. Geist graciously gave him a kiss in return before continuing on with healing the rest of the wounds.

The two ended up curling up together on the bed after the healing was over. The day had been long, and thoroughly exhausting, and it would be nice to get a little nap in there before the kids came home.

The Exorcist, head laying against the Swordmaster's chest as he listened to a steady heartbeat with eyes fluttering shut, let himself believe that things could be as sweet as this.


End file.
